1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electroacoustic transducers and more particularly to ring transducers having directional field patterns for use in liquid environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ring shaped electroacoustic transducers having a ring cavity for converting between electrical signals and acoustic waves in liquid environments are in common use. Such transducers are frequently used in water immersed and flooded sonobuoys where directional response patterns are desirable. This invention provides an electroacoustic transducer with improved definition of such response patterns resulting in improved efficiency of operation and improved sensitivity of the transducer.